Beauties of the Underworld
by Snowflake Grey
Summary: There's this place called the Underworld where you can find beautiful creatures that will be your companions. I went with my best friend to find one. I thought it was a joke. But now my friend is gone and I'm staring one of those creatures in the face. He's smiling at me. I wish it had been a joke. Grimm's POV. GrimmIchi. Based on the Beauties of the Underworld legend. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! It's been awhile since I wrote anything for GrimmIchi, so here it is! Written in one go, barely edited. This is based off a creepypasta I read that just screamed for me to make it into a GrimmIchi.

I don't own Ichigo or Grimmjow. Also, I don't own Beauties of the Underworld.

-o-o-

I'm not sure if you've ever heard this myth about the "Underworld". Hell, I never heard of the thing myself until my friend told me about it. He also told me it's not a myth at all.

So there is an Underworld. A completely _real _Underworld. It's rare, but every once in a while you can find a cave in our world. If you wander enough, you can get to the Underworld. It's a beautiful place that's free of war and disease and murder and hate. It's what most people would call paradise.

So when most people get there, they lose their minds after a while from the sheer weirdness of that world. Those that don't will most likely meet up with the sole humanoid beings of the Underworld. They come in male and female just like we do but they don't speak. I heard from my friend this is because they communicate with eachother through their minds.

"Bullshit," I growled at Nnoitra as he grinned. We were leaning over a table as he fed me that crap. I sneered at him and stole one of his fries.

"Yeah, whatever," he continued smiling. "Deny all you want, but Szayel has a pet that came from the Underworld. He told me where to find the entrance, if you want to come."

"Like Hell I want to come," I snorted, taking another fry. Szayel was always starting stuff with him. I didn't want to caught up in again.

Long story short, I followed him through a cave to the Underworld the following Saturday. We ended up in a forest and he turned to me triumphantly.

"It looks just like any other forest," I bit out, still vainly denying the existence of this alleged Underworld. "Give me proof this is the _Underworld,_" I twisted the word with a mocking tone. "And I'll give you my next paycheck."

"I'll happily spend it on my new pet," he said smugly and trudged on.

After around an hour, we stopped on his wishes and he looked around a bit bewilderedly. A cold feeling washed over me at the strange look he gave me. I pushed my blue hair out of my face as I continued observing him with concern. Yes, the guy was an ass. But he was still my oldest friend.

"I'm… I'm gonna go take a piss," he said unsurely and trudged off.

"I'll be here!" I called to his quickly retreating form. He disappeared into some shrubs and I leaned up against the tree, trying to shake off the odd feeling that look had given me. I took a swig from my water bottle and checked the time.

Cursing, I realized my watch had stopped. I shook it, I yelled at it and threw it on the ground. When my bad mood had abated slightly, I picked up the watch. Gazing at the frozen hands, I wondered why Nnoitra hadn't even yelled for an explanation for my fit. It's not like I was quiet about it.

I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as I shoved the watch in my pocket and went after him. The feeling only grew worse as I walked towards the shrubs. I froze just before I could see what was behind them and realized that the entire time we were there I hadn't heard anything other than our footsteps. There were no insects, no bird calls. I strained my ears to hear anything other than my harsh breathing and failed.

I looked around in a dawning horror at this strange place and saw nothing but trees and plants. There was no wind blowing and I looked up. I could barely see the sky and when I did I went cold again. It was a dark blue. Not because it was late, I knew. There was light still filtering in from the sky, after all. As this all crashed on me, I looked back to the bushes.

In a kind of stupor, I stepped forward and screamed.

Nnoitra was there, that was true. But I was staring at more of him than I ever cared to. My eyes couldn't move away from his body bereft of any of what gave him life. Blood pooled around it and his organs were strewn across the grass.

In a flash, I covered my mouth to stifle any noises. I broke my gaze free and looked around myself in absolute terror. Whatever killed him could still be around. It could still be around and looking for me since I screamed.

I stood absolutely still, breathing as quietly as I could for a long time. While I stood there, I tried not to gag while looking my dead friend in the eyes.

Once I felt safe enough to move, I realized two things. There was nothing hunting me and nothing killed Nnoitra. There was a hunting knife in his hand with blood covering it.

My mind helpfully filled in the blanks and I realized he'd cut himself open and ribbed his organs out himself. I struggled not to be sick over his body until his death washed over me again.

Secure in the knowledge that I was alone and safe, I loudly wept. When the grief abated, just a bit, I began digging. After another uncertain amount of time, I had a hole big enough to fit him and I dragged his still warm body into the pit and did my best to replace the vital organs and cover them with his flesh.

After I finished, I crawled away and vomited repeatedly until there was nothing left to come up. Still dry heaving, I continued sobbing. I bit into my jacket to muffle the sounds, though I knew nothing would find me even if I screamed for the world to hear and waited for years.

When I could finally stand, I turned back to the grave I was erecting for my best friend. I froze at the sight of what had been behind me the entire time. How the hell could I have missed that?

He was chained to a tree and appeared to be asleep though I had been making so much noise. Three things hit in my rapid fire succession.

Holy hell was he hot, he was naked and I could have counted his ribs if I tried.

I approached slowly and carefully looked at the chains. I didn't really mean to, but they broke when I tested their strength. Without them holding him up, he tumbled to the ground. I jumped when his hands reached out to catch his fall.

He looked up with sleepy brown eyes hidden partially with orange hair. I fell to my knees before him in disbelief. He crawled towards me on all fours, looking so confused at his sudden awakening.

The tears started falling again and I placed both of my hands on either side of his head. Bringing him closer, I rested my forehead against his as I cried.

"This is the thing he was looking for. He died trying to find you," I whispered brokenly and the male being (for I had no word to fit such a strange creature) just put his hands over mine.

I pulled myself together long enough to cover… Nnoitra and then I turned to him to find him sucking his fingers. I tried to guess how long it had been since he'd been fed. Shaking off that thought, I helped him up and gave him my jacket, though it did nothing to cover his modesty. He clung to my arm since he couldn't get his feet to cooperate.

I can't believe I didn't realize it at the time, but he had been licking the blood off his hands. My hands were coated in Nnoitra's blood when they rested on his head and his hands were right over my own.

Following a sort of sixth sense, I led him towards the cave that brought me here. He stumbled so much that I resorted to carrying him. When we arrived in my world, he gazed about in awed curiosity. Any amusement I would have had because of his reaction was lost in my grief.

Settling him in the passenger car seat, I thought of how to best hide him. If others knew about him then they would take him from me and invade his world. I couldn't let that happen. With no other choice, I gave him a blanket for his nudity and drove him back to my home. It was dark enough out that I don't think anyone saw me carry him in.

When we were safely tucked away, him on the couch, garbed in my old clothes, I sat down and thought about what the Hell just happened.

-o-o-

Reviews motivate me to write the second part (which will be _memorable_).


	2. Chapter 2

Last part! Sorry for the wait but it took me a bit to get back to it. Once again, barely edited. Hope you enjoy, I know I did while writing it.

-o-o-

It had been a week since I went to the Underworld and returned carrying my new "pet". I continued going to work everyday and keeping up the pretenses of normalcy. I lied to the police when they stopped by asking after Nnoitra.

I still cared for the creature I brought back, though he wouldn't take any food or drink. I grew more frantic by the way he seemed to be losing vitality and remembered that Nnoitra had heard about the Underworld from Szayel. I tried to call several times, but it always went straight to voicemail.

It was night again and I couldn't sleep. I found myself in the kitchen making a sandwich. He came when he heard the shuffling of goods through the pantry. I looked down at him, not even slightly off put by his method of crawling through the house. It just seemed like he couldn't walk as a human could.

He looked up at me curiously and I held out a piece of meat. He took it and held it, sniffing it once before looking back to me in obvious confusion. I took it back and threw it on the bread hopelessly. I didn't really expect him to do anything with it since all the previous offers had been similarly spurned.

I pulled the tomato over and started carelessly cutting. Unsurprisingly, I cut myself. Cursing, I turned toward the light to examine how bad it was. It looked as if I only just broke the skin across the side of my index finger. I sighed and was about to grab a towel to staunch the bleeding when his hands were over mine.

He drew the finger to his mouth and licked it clean. He pulled me down and I complied, falling to my knees as he lapped up my blood as a kitten might lap up cream. Too soon, it occurred to him my blood was clotting over the wound. He looked to me, licking his lips, when the blood dried up.

I looked him in his intensely hungry brown eyes and rested my forehead against his again. I thought hard about what had just happened and what the Hell I would be doing about it.

I had just found the only food he would take.

The following morning I called off work and sat with him for a while. He just watched me in mild curiosity. After a while, I left and returned with a knife.

I made a small incision on the palm of my hand and offered it out to him. He crawled over and started to lick the wound again. My free hand ran through his hair and even as I realized how wrong this was, I decided that I was going to keep him and make him happy no matter what.

I took my hand back after he seemed a little less hungry. He looked up at me sadly in question. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to starve you. That was just a snack; I promise to get you more," I swore to him. He smiled happily and I was further wrapped around his finger.

I had to test what he could and couldn't eat, though. With a heavy heart, I parted and made a quick trip to a strange store known for its unordinary wares.

"Good afternoon, Grimmjow," a jovial voice greeted me as I stepped in. "I don't see you around much anymore."

Kisuke looked pretty happy to see me. I used to work for him part time while I was in high school, so we used to be pretty good friends. "Hey there. How have things been?"

"Pretty uneventful," he told me cheerily. "Other than that whole mess with Nnoitra. My respects," he added, looking at me in concern.

"Well, I'll let you get to your shopping," he laughed. "Let me know if you need any help. Though I'm sure you don't."

He bustled off before I could reply, not that I had planned to. The man was trying on the best of days and my patience was already wearing thin. I moved to where he kept the refrigerated and frozen section and could have cried in relief to see he still kept the same eclectic stock he always did.

Taking the plastic container off the shelf, I added it and two others to my basket. I moved on and also purchased a great deal of raw beef.

"Hey, can I check myself out?" I called to my old boss, hoping desperately he would agree. "I'm in a hurry!"

"Go right ahead! I'm a bit busy now, but please stop by one of these days!" Kisuke yelled from the back.

Working quickly, I scanned his items and paid with cash. I even left a bit of a tip just because I could. I was out the door within ten minutes of even entering the store. My new best, but at the time I didn't really care.

I drove slightly over the speed limit to get back to my pet. Finally there, I carried my goods inside, hoping no one would pop out to inconveniently talk.

Thankfully, no one did and my pet was sitting where I left him. He looked up at me and I set the bags down. Grabbing for one of the containers, I opened it and offered it to him eagerly. He took it, looking at the contents in confusion. Regardless, he bent his head and began drinking from it.

"I know it's not the same as mine," I explained, seeing the disappointed twist in his face. "It's cow blood, but it's the best I can do for right now. I'm gonna go put the rest away."

One thing he would accept confirmed, I thought as I put the rest in the freezer to keep them fresh. I returned to find him licking the container clean to the best of his ability. I gently took it away and he didn't protest, instead giving me a sunny smile that melted my heart.

I thought it would finally be okay. I knew what he would drink, so that was good enough. I could keep my pet happy.

I thought that all the way until that night, when I heard a crashing noise from downstairs. I realized my pet was all alone on the first floor. That thought prompted me out of bed and down the stairs.

I found him in the kitchen, kneeling over a body.

"What…?" He looked up at me innocently, blood staining the lower half of his face. He smiled warmly and I cast my gaze from the motionless body to him and back again.

"You killed him." He licked his lips, looking at me worriedly when I sounded strange. "He tried to break in."

In a moment of human sense, he gripped something and held it up to me. I looked down in disbelief to find a gun being offered to me by my lovely pet.

"You were protecting yourself," I murmured to myself. He smiled and placed the gun at my feet before returning to his meal. "I can't blame you for not passing up on a meal, I guess."

I averted my gaze and left, taking the gun with me. The back door was open and I examined the lock to see if it would hold. I closed and locked it. Leaning on it, I discovered it still worked quite well. The man had probably picked the lock, thankfully.

Still ignoring the wet ripping sounds coming from the kitchen, I unlocked the door and stepped out. I looked carefully but the man didn't seem to have an accomplice. The night was silent and my small backyard cast in shadow. I thought for a long time.

The door opening behind me distracted me into looking back. I smiled widely at my pet and put a hand on his cheek. Excitement bubbled up in me when I realized his form had filled out a bit and he was _standing_. As in, on two legs. There would be no more crawling like an animal for him. He smiled back at me with those sharp, deadly teeth.

"Did you eat everything?" I needed to know. He looked thoughtful and shook his head. I sighed and he looked a little upset. I gave him another smile and again he mimicked me.

We went back in and I thought of how to hide the body and the coming bodies (for I knew I couldn't let my precious pet starve) and ran my fingers through my pet's shock of orange hair.

I smiled as an idea came to me. After directing him, my pet helped me drag the bones and scraps outside to carefully bury under the terribly hideous bushes my sister had planted a few years back.

When finished, I back up to observe it and grinned. It just looked as if I had done some work on the damned brambles. Retreating to the house with my pet at my side, I murmured to him my intent to give him a name.

After a time sitting in the darkened house, petting his beautiful hair, I thought of the perfect name. A mix between something and strong and something cute.

"Ichigo."

He looked up at me and gave me a lazy smile.

The next night saw me drunkenly stumbling home with a pretty woman hanging off my arm. Her state of mind wasn't better than mine in the slightest. Getting past the obstacle of my front door, I whispered that I had a roommate. She didn't seem to mind and instead latched herself onto my neck.

"Ichigo," I called out, disoriented by the alcohol. He appeared in moment and smiled at the sight of the woman. I stepped back sharply and she fell. Ichigo caught her.

I retreated upstairs to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee I would no doubt need to stay up late enough to bury the remains. While waiting for the coffee pot, I picked up the gun from the night before and thought about things.

I had tried calling Szayel again and again no one answered. Perhaps he had gone back to the Underworld and gone mad as Nnoitra had. My fist clenched at the thought of my deceased best friend. I practically tore the pot from the machine and swallowed a few quick gulps, heedless of the burning sensation down my throat.

Ichigo appeared at the door curiously and I asked, "You done?"

He nodded. We both moved and dragged the remains out of my house through the back again.

"I have a friend that has another one of your kind. Would you like to visit him?" I asked as we threw the tatters into a small pit with yesterday's meal.

He shrugged.

The next day we were visiting Szayel's rather large home. The door was unlocked so I let myself in and wandered to his lab. There was no doubt his pet would end up there since it was a new life form.

I keyed in a short pass code at the door while rolling my eyes. I was a close friend so I knew pretty much all the codes even if I didn't quite understand why he needed them.

Walking into the lab, I realized why the man had never answered my calls.

There were human bones scattered about, ravaged by what looked to be very sharp teeth. Ichigo quickly stepped in front of me. As if he had summoned the other, another of his kind stepped out from behind one of the various machines. I was confident Ichigo would keep the starving creature from me.

"I take it you're the one Szayel brought back," I said, not expecting an answer and not getting one. Ichigo drifted to the side to find a bound notebook. He ran a finger along it and looked to me. I went to him.

Reading over his shoulder, I discovered Szayel broke one of his first rules. He named the creature he'd been studying.

"Uryu," I read out and glanced at the dark haired, dark eyed pet. "I'll take you home and take care of you with Ichigo if you want."

That night I lured home twins and the two of them feasted.

I watched over them fondly.


End file.
